Mom and Baby
Mom and Baby are two characters who are the female counterparts of Pop and Cub. They have never met face to face though, or heard of each other. Like Cub, Baby dies a lot due to Mom's attention span. Baby wears a shirt that covers her entire body and a small hat with hair fur going down her head. Mom wears a robe that is completely black, with a yellow hat. Mom rarely dies, but has died in So Sweet!!, Havin' A Ball (Fan Version), Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version), Havin' A Ball, See You Later, Elevator, Stealing the Spotlight, Class Act, Be Quiet, and Ice Cream for More. Baby dies a lot, but survives in a few episodes which are You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version), Be careful..., Dopework, Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version), Just Desert, Rink Hijinks, A Sucker for Love, Road Kill, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Doggone It (debatable), Selling Out, and Ice Cream for More.The episodes Baby appears without Mom are Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, and It's A Snap. The only time Mom appears without Baby is Something Fishy. In A Vicious Cycle and Ice Cream for More, Mom dies while Baby survivies. Mom and Baby's episodes Starring roles #Razor Sharp #Mommin' Up #Rocket Science #Havin' A Ball #Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball #Read 'Em and Weep #Clause for Concern #And the Kitchen Sink #Theaters... #A Sucker for Love #The Last Straw #Snip Snip Hooray! #Water Way to Go #Stealing the Spotlight #Doggone It #A Vicious Cycle #Ice Cream for More Featuring roles #Super Christmas #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Concrete Solution (Fan Version) #Sharpen your skills #You Trip Me Up #So Sweet!! #Be careful... #Spiked your computer #Dopework #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version) #Treasure Those Idol Moments (Baby only) #Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version) #The Hoover Dam #Just Desert #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version) #Kitchen Kringle (Baby only) #Rink Hijinks (Baby only) #It's A Snap (Baby only) #Something Fishy (Mom only) #Road Kill #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let It Slide (Baby only) #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Trippin' Class #Duo It #Be Quiet #Selling Out #Friends in High Palaces Appearances #Movie Night (in-movie only) Deaths Mom #So Sweet!!: Crushed by a ferris wheel seat. #Havin' A Ball: Crushed by the bed Superspeed was in. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by the door. #Havin' A Ball 2: Shredded by a helicopter. #See you later elevator: Dies when the building explodes (body seen). #Stealing the Spotlight: Boils to death under Wooly's light. #Class Act: Killed when the school explodes. #Epic Face of the Breaks: Dies from Rainbow Dash's laser. #Crow Marmot: Falls and splatters. #A Vicious Cycle: She is knocked down the stairs by the tricycle and is electrocuted, she is decapitated soon after this. #Flippin' Burgers (MarioDude2848's version): Died in the restaurant explosion. #Be Quiet: Got backed over by Stacy. #Ice Cream for More: Crushed by the gigantic glass of sundae or has her body destroyed by some of the broken glass shards. Baby #Razor Sharp: Crushed by a block. #Super Christmas: Crushed by a piece of Superspeed's house. #Mommin' Up: Slips and causes head to crack open. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a piece of the bridge. #Sharpen your skills: Splattered by a car. #You Trip Me Up: Run over by a car. #So Sweet: Crushed by a ferris wheel seat. #Spiked your computer: Burns to death. #Rocket Science: Smashed by the rocket as it comes down. #Havin' A Ball: Dies when the helicopter falls and explodes. #Gems the Breaks: Vaporized by Splendont's laser. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by the door. #Treasure those idol moments: Crushed by a boulder. #Havin' A Ball 2: Crushed by Goofy's bed. #Read Em and Weep: Beaten' to death by Mom's shovel. #The Hoover Dam: Crushed between the rails into pieces. #Can't stop coffin: Crushed by a grave. #And the Kicthen Sink: Drown in the bathtub. #Clause for Concern: After the credits, crushed by the door when Mom opens it. #See you later, elevator: Dies in the explosion. #From Hero to Eternity: Torn apart by the washing machine. #Kicthen Kringle: Dies when the building explodes. #Theaters...: Electrocuted to death by the TV. #Its a Snap: Head smashed by a bear trap. #The Last Straw: Head explodes. #Snip Snip Hooray: Mouth and throat cut up by the razor after Mom plugs it in. #Water Way to Go: Sliced into pieces by the propeller. #Stealing the Spotlight: Top half explodes from the heat of the lights. #Class Act: Killed in the school explosion. #Let it Slide: Cut in half by Wooly's antlers (debatable). #Concrete Solution: Crushed by the stomach of Candy. #Sea What I Found: Head burned through by the sun's light. #Epic Face of the Breaks: Dies from Rainbow Dash's laser. #Crow Marmot: Falls and splatters. #Duo It: Chokes to death on bread. #Flippin' Burgers (MarioDude2848's version) Dies in the restaurant explosion. #Be Quiet: Got backed over by Stacy. #Friends in High Palaces: Decapitated. Trivia *In fan version episodes, they take the place of Pop and Cub. *They were created to replace Pop and Cub in Ray's old HTFF comics. Gallery CENDINGc105.png|Clause for Concern CENDINGc94.png|Baby mows for lazy Mom. Doggone.png|Whistle loves Baby. Done9.png|Mom throwing the ball to Baby. Mom and Baby 4.jpg|Mom and Baby at the movies. MomandBaby.jpg|Mom with Baby in a wagon. Snipsniphooray.png|Snip Snip HOORAY!!! Mom and Baby.jpg|Mom gives Baby a giant lollipop. Mom and Baby.png|Mom totally happy with that one cent coin. The result of Mom being up a coin.png|The result of Mom picking up a coin. Mom.png|Mom desperately looking for Baby. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Pop-Sues Category:Cub-Sues Category:Brown Characters Category:Recolors Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Babies Category:RayTube's Characters Category:Gender-flipped Category:Small characters